It is presently a problem to efficiently deliver live and/or stored video and other data streams of common interest to multiple subscribers without degrading normal data delivery services. In existing multipoint data distribution systems, use of available bandwidth is not optimal because data is redundantly transmitted. For example, in a present broadband data system, duplicate video streams are sent with each request for viewing through a process known as unicast. In order to deliver a message to n destinations via a unicast transmission, n transmissions of the same message are transmitted.
Furthermore, shared media multipoint data distribution systems such as cable and broadband wireless are bandwidth limited on a per channel basis. Therefore, bandwidth is wasted anytime more than one user requests the same video/audio/data stream. This in turn reduces the overall bandwidth available to other users sharing the same channel for their individual interests.